Leena
by TooMuchPressure88
Summary: I'm going to help you. Just trust me... only me." What if dreams were reality? What if those dreams were nightmares? Rated M for strong language, strong violence, blood and gore, and some sensuality. NEW UPDATE!
1. Roses

_Leena_

Hi! This is my first ever horror fanfiction. I'm just trying out different writing styles here, so bear with me and give me feedback. I will always respond to your reviews. First, I'll give you a bit of background information.

I thought of this story a few months ago, the general idea. I couldn't get the one character that I needed, though. Then I saw that move, Orphan. And Esther was just the inspiration for my character, so in tribute to her, I named my character Leena.

If you'd like to check out some cool trailers for this story, visit my YouTube account: **kylexcartmanfan918**

**Chapter One: Roses**- Stan and Wendy are going through a rough spot, and Stan is confused. It's always good to sleep on it!

* * *

"God fucking damn it," Stan Marsh muttered as he slammed his bedroom door closed. He locked it, knowing his parents would be up any second wondering what was wrong. Nosy assholes.

Shockingly, he and Wendy had gotten into another fight. They'd stayed together for over five years, and their fights almost always ended quickly. But they still left Stan fuming afterwards.

There was one thing that could make him feel better, and with this knowledge, he quickly logged into his computer. Loads of his friends were online, ladykilla98 (Kenny), more2luv34 (Cartman), BebeBayBay (Bebe), Clap4Clyde (Clyde), and many others, but Stan was only looking for one username: kickasskyle88.

He clicked on the username and typed in his greeting. It was his way of cheering up. Something about pounding his angry words into a keyboard calmed him down. It was a healthy way of releasing his emotions.

Kyle didn't take long to reply with "hey. Wuts up???"

What's up? Well, he was angry, heartbroken, sweaty, agitated, and tired. "Notin. U?" Okay, he lied. Kyle would figure it out. It was their super best friend connection. He knew when something was wrong.

"same. Aren't u supposed 2 b wit wendy???"

Well, he couldn't have put it anymore bluntly. Stan only sighed and typed in his reply. "y wuld I wanna hang wit tht insane bitch?"

Hey, he could be blunt too. He knew Kyle was probably tired of his constant fights with Wendy. In the long eighteen years of their lives, he'd probably argued with her more times than he could count on the fingers of their entire school put together. And he always went to Kyle for comfort.

"another fight?"

Stan typed in his three-letter reply just as his mother approached the door. "Stanley? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, Mom!" Stan called, leaving enough spite in his voice to make her leave.

It didn't work. "Are you sure? Because when you came in you looked kind of upset."

He groaned. "Mom, I'm fine. Seriously." His computer dinged with another reply from Kyle, but he ignored it. "Just go."

"Do you want me to bring you some dinner?"

"I'm not hungry!" he snapped. He should have been more polite to his mother, but she could be quite irritating.

"All right, come down if you need anything," she replied dejectedly, and he heard her retreat down the stairs moments later.

He turned to look at Kyle's response. "Wat is it this time???"

Hm. He was predictable, wasn't he? "Dam bitch says I don't spend enough time wit her. Says that my priorities r screwed up."

What should his priorities be? Wendy before breathing? Wendy before eating? He spent 97% of his waking life with the girl, and it still wasn't enough for her. Sometimes he just missed his friends and hanging out with the guys. Was that a crime?

"O compared 2 our problems dats fuckish."

Stan almost laughed at the usage of Kyle's made-up word. He was the only person in school to use 'fuckish' and 'fucky' in conversation. It replaced the word 'suck' by adding one letter.

"wat r ur probs?" Stan asked. What could his problems be? He didn't have a bitchy girlfriend riding his ass all the time. Riding his ass? He cursed his brain for being perverted at a time like this.

"we miss u 2, dude. Ur spending like 97% of ur time wit her, and we hardly c u anymore."

Hey, he got his opinion on target, right down to the 97%! "im sry, dude. Its just…" he stopped typing. What was it? Why didn't it bother him that Wendy was so clingy? Why didn't it bother him that she got extremely jealous of his friends, and especially his friends that were girls? Why didn't it bother him that she got angry over retarded things like this? The only thing that could keep him with her this long was… "luv. I luv her."

As he pressed the send key, a strange feeling bubbled in his stomach. He'd never said that he loved Wendy before. And it just now comes out, while they're fighting, out of nowhere?

"thts a bit xtreme, doncha thnk?"

Stan sighed. And of course, Kyle, the romance-starved mathlete, would think that saying he loved her was extreme. He was such a cliché-loving poet sometimes. Living life like a book. Like there's always happy ending. Like 'love' was a thing only meant to be said at the end of the book, just before they kiss and you flip to the last page to find an epilogue about their kids and their jobs and shit. "no. its tru." And he did love her, but he wasn't going to live life like a book.

"Wll, shouldn't u get her bak?"

No shit, Kyle. God, for a genius, he sure was retarded sometimes. "ya, dumbass. How do I do it?"

"Dude, idk, I g2g, tho, my mom's havin a panic attack."

Kyle's icon showed up as 'offline' only seconds later, and Stan irritably shut his computer off. So much for Kyle being his hero. He could ask Kenny, but he never had an ongoing relationship. Kenny went by the fuck-and-ditch policy. And Cartman was just a douche bag. His girlfriends were all blackmailed into liking him or were insanely desperate for a relationship to make their ex-boyfriends jealous.

Now what was he going to do? He usually did something cute to make Wendy come back. But he wanted to do something special this time. Not just take her out to dinner or to her favorite movie. It had finally come to his attention that he loved her, and he wanted to show her with the most romantic thing he could think of.

He remembered Bebe Stevens saying something about playing Peter Gabriel outside her house during their first break up years and years ago. But that hadn't turned out well at all. And he wanted to do something classic. But he'd never done any of that before. Wendy had always been into that cutesy fluff crap, but he'd never provided it for her. And she'd love him if he did.

"Gonna sleep on it," Stan concluded quietly to himself, "I'll think of something in the morning."

* * *

_Stan couldn't sleep, so he decided to go get a drink of water. He exited his room and blearily stumbled across the dark blue carpet. It looked soft, but he couldn't even feel it under his bare feet. Wait… he didn't even _have _blue carpet! As his tired focus started to reassemble, he took in his surroundings. Blue carpet, tan walls, curving stairs, a fork in the hallway. This wasn't even his house! _

_He did know where he was, he just couldn't place his finger on it. But he knew where to go. The eerie silence unnerved him as he padded down the darkened hallway to a door on the left in front of him. A feeling of Déjà vu struck him when he saw a small dent in the bottom left corner of the door. He'd seen that before. _

_The door was only inches in front of him, so he reached out a pale hand and grasped the cold knob. It didn't make a single sound as it opened, and Stan stepped one foot into the room. There was a small noise, it sounded like sniffling. Somebody was crying. _

_He stepped all the way inside and saw nothing. The room was dimly lit by a small desk lamp in the corner. It sounded as though the crying was coming from the bathroom. _

_He crossed the dark room toward the door he could see ahead. It bore a poster of Taylor Swift, a singer he was forced to hear a lot of. The sobbing grew louder and louder until it was pounding in his ears and overpowering his brain. He seemed to be moving in slow motion, and the sound got louder with every step he took. He wanted to scream out from the noise, but he couldn't even open his mouth. _

_The cold surface of the doorknob touched his skin, and everything froze and fell silent. _

_The silence, though a relief from the crying, was once again nagging at his lower stomach as he pushed the door open. The bathroom was brightly lit and almost eerily familiar, but the only thing that caught Stan's eye was the figure leaning over the bathtub, shoulders heaving with silent sobs. Her back was to him, and her shining black hair rested silkily on her shaking back. She was wearing a long white nightgown and her bare feet must have been cold against the hard tile._

_She didn't notice Stan, so he pushed the door open a bit further and stepped all the way inside. His feet didn't make a single sound as they hit the white ceramic; it was like being deaf. When she still didn't notice him, he decided to make her notice. _

"_Are you okay?"_

_The shaking and silent sobs suddenly stopped, and the girl gripped the edges of the bathtub so hard that her knuckles turned white._

"_No, Stan. I am not okay."_

_That voice. He recognized that voice! Where from? His brain didn't seem to want to think about it. He didn't seem to have much control. "Why not?" _

"_You should know, Stan," she said, her voice low and barely audible, "If you loved me, you would know."_

_Realization hit Stan like a wrecking ball. "_Wendy?_" _

_She spun around angrily, her hair swinging around her neck and revealing her pale face. Stan was frightened by her appearance. The deep blue eyes were surrounded by dark shadows, as were her cheekbones. There was an angry glint in the irises that was foreign to him. He only had moments to take all this in, for she was advancing on him._

"_Yes, Stan, it's me," she said through clenched teeth, quickly storming across the bathroom._

_The look in her eyes made him actually fear her. "What… what's wrong?"_

_It seemed as though a wave of anger crashed over her, making her even more fierce and frightening. "You want to know what's wrong? Do you actually care, Stan?" Her voice had risen, but it still kept the dark tone. "I'll tell you what's wrong, you stupid fucker. Your friends are just so damn important to you, aren't they? Your fucking friends and your fucking family, and you never fucking think about me!"_

"_Wendy! I always think about you!" Stan said, his voice rising an octave as he backed up closer to the door. She was still coming at him, but it seemed like an abnormally long walk. _

"_Don't you fucking lie to me! I waited! I waited for hours! Just hoping, needing you to show up! And all I get is a fucking text telling me that you're not going to make it! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT! Do you know how much tonight MEANT to me, Stan Marsh?" _

_Stan was afraid, and fumbled for the doorknob. "I… I… Wendy, just slow down… let's just talk."_

"_Oh, you've had plenty of time to talk! You're going to fucking love me if I have to pound it into your fucking head!"_

"_I do! I do love you, Wendy!" _

_She laughed. A cold, echoing laugh that made the hairs on his neck stand up. _

"_Oh, you do, do you? Then why didn't you show up? WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE?" _

_She reached her arms out, but she didn't get to him, for he had finally found the doorknob and pushed himself out of the bathroom. He leaned all of his weight onto the wood, but the banging and shaking he had expected never arrived._

_After waiting a few moments, he decided that it was safe to stand straight. His heart beat forcefully in his ears, and his hands were shaking. The Taylor Swift poster stared at him, but it seemed as though her smile was gone. Had she been smiling before? Who cared? _

_His lungs released a calming breath, and his heart resumed to a normal rate. It was all his imagination. When he calmed down enough, he turned around to exit the room._

_She was there. Standing in the middle of the room, her hands clasped in front of her, but she was there. _

_Stan screamed, but nothing came out of his gaping mouth. She was standing there, wearing the large purple dress she'd worn to prom. She'd looked beautiful that night, but now the fierce dark eyes and shadowy cheekbones ruined the appearance._

_Why was he worrying about her looks? How the hell did she get out of the bathroom? How the hell did she change clothes?_

_Stan backed up until he hit the bathroom door once again. _

"_I'm sorry," she whispered. Her voice didn't hold the angry tone any more. It sounded small and pathetic. "I just wanted to know." _

_Even through his fear, Stan couldn't avoid his confusion. "Wanted to know what?" _

"_Why you won't come with me. You promised. You asked me, and I'm ready!"_

_What? Wasn't she screaming about something else a minute ago? "Ready for what?"_

"_Prom, of course!" she said, "Why are you bailing at the last minute?"_

"_What? I'm not…" he drifted off. Prom had been over two years ago! He had bailed out then, and she'd been upset, but… it was over now! _

_Tears fell from her face and dripped off of her chin. Mascara ran down her eyes and left little trails on her cheeks. "It's always been our dream to go to prom together!" she said, her voice cracking as she burst into full out sobs. _

_Stan wasn't sure what to do. Was she completely out of her mind? He turned his head to the bathroom again, but it was still shut tight and locked. Confusedly, he turned his head around just to find her face inches from his._

"_Why? Are you embarrassed of me?" she asked loudly, her voice whiny and her eyes sparkling. Before Stan could answer, she pushed him back into the wall. "I know your friends call me a bitch! You think I'm a bitch, don't you?" He was breathing heavily, the shadows and running makeup on her face making her look all the more frightening. "Why can't you just tell me the truth?"_

_Stan couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her off of him and ran across Wendy's bedroom and through the door into the hallway. He looked back once and saw her grasping the bedpost to get up. _

_The door shut behind him, but he didn't find himself in the hallway. It was an empty room, and Wendy was now standing by a computer, staring at a large stack of papers. She now wore her pink dress and blue jeans, and her face was clear of any makeup. The only source of darkness was from the shadows. _

"_Why have you been talking to Beth so much?" _

_The Beth Connolly incident? That was in ninth grade! He turned around again, bursting through the door before she could freak out again. He was now in her kitchen, and she was looking at a homework assignment he'd distracted her from. The moment her shadowed eyes looked up, he ran through the door again. He found her once again holding a notebook. Once again clutching a white handbag. Once again squeezing a football. He went through door after door after door, but she was everywhere. Always different, but always Wendy. _

_Until he went through one large doorway. He was now on a long, narrow street where the snow fell gently onto the many buildings surrounding him. The signs on the buildings were illegible. It was as though someone had blurred them out so they were appropriate for TV or something. He decided to walk past them, not wanting any more surprises tonight. _

_He finally found one shop that was actually normal looking. The sign read 'Petal's Gifts'. There were little shelves outside lined with vases and vases of flowers. And someone else was there._

_Stan was relieved to see that it was not Wendy. She was much too young. She wore a large blue overcoat and her short, straight, very dark-brown hair was tied up into one small ponytail behind her head. She was stroking the stem of a bouquet of lilies with a small, gloved hand. Stan nervously approached her and stood at the shelf right beside her._

_She looked up at him and smiled. She was no older than ten, and her large, dark-brown eyes were wide and sparkling with innocence. Stan couldn't help but smile back at her._

_The girl turned back to the roses, the smile fading to a mild cheerful look. "They're pretty, aren't they? The flowers?" Her small voice was beautiful. It was soft, but it was strong and easy to understand at the same time._

"_Oh, yeah, they're really pretty."_

_She smiled warmly again. "I think roses are the most special of all flowers," she informed him in a distant voice, "I believe they represent love and romance. They're the best for weddings. And Valentine's Day. They fit perfectly with the red and pink hearts." _

"_Yeah, they do, don't they?" Stan agreed, surprised by the intelligence of such a young girl. All of the fear from before faded to nothing._

_She turned her full attention to him with an excited look on her face. "Will you be my friend?"_

"_Your friend?"  
__  
"Yeah. There's not many people around here that talk to me," she said sadly, "And you seem nice. Please?"_

_Her large eyes looked up at him with such plea that he couldn't refuse. "Of course," he said, and she hugged him. _

"_Thanks so much! What's your name?"_

"_Uh… Stan," he replied._

_She grinned even wider. "Stan. Hi Stan, I'm Leena."_

* * *

He bolted upright in bed, tangled up in his sheets and sweating like an animal. His dream was scattered in his mind. He remembered Wendy in the bathroom, Wendy crying, and it made his heart break. His gift! He still needed to give her a gift to help her fall in love with him!

'_Roses… I believe they represent love and romance.'_

Yes! Roses! Why hadn't he thought of that before? It was so classic, and so easy! He had a strange way of coming up with ideas; his mind imagining up little lonely girls who are probably like prodigies or something because of their intelligence.

But he didn't have time for that. He needed to get the roses before school.

* * *

Did that suck? It probably did, but this is my first attempt! Now, I just want to give you a quick note, here. I am working on two stories right now. My top priority is **Fight Fear With Fire**. I actually planned on starting this fic afterwards, but I was so excited, I just couldn't wait. I tried to contain myself by making YouTube trailers for it, but after the third one, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to write it. So, about my updates. They'll come pretty often. I usually update **Fight Fear With Fire** once every three days. I think this will be a bit slower, because **F.F.W.F.** is my top dawg, but just bear with me.

Anyway, I'd love to get some reviews from you guys! I will happily read your opinions and constructive criticizm. Damn, I spelled that wrong. *goes and checks on Microsoft Word* Oh, it's an 's'. I'm retarded. I will happily read your opinions and constructive critici_s_m. So, please review! It helps me get more into the story, so I can update faster!


	2. Snow

_Leena_

I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter. Okay, so I don't own South Park or any of its characters. I think it's retarded that I have to say that, due to the fact that this is a FANfiction site, but whatevs.

**IKyman  
**lol, thanks! I'm glad you like it! I can hardly ever find SP horror fics with Stan, so that's cool that you found some. I love horror/suspense soooo much! Yeah, Wendy was pretty nutty, and I don't mean in the good way, like crunch bars. Yum. lol, Leena, Leena, Leena. I shall keep my words to myself, lol. lol, thanks, but IKyman100 is cool too, it kinda flows, you know? Thanks so much for being my first review ever on this story!!!

**-OrangeParkaBabe-**  
Lol, Wendy was creepy in that chap. I hate her too, most of the time. I like the stories where she grows out of her insanity and is just kinda smart-assy but normal. But, usually I hate her. Who knows why Stan had the dream? Well, I do, but I can't say. Guess you gotta read and find out! ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**xxx0BlackRose0xxx**  
Thanks! It's good that it freaked you out. It's supposed to do that. lol. Man, it sucks that I can't say a single thing about Leena. lol. We've got an author-character confidentiality agreement. But it's kind of retarded that I'm an author and I can't spell "criticism" Did I get it right that time? And be please, because here's more! Thanks for reviewing!

I don't think this chapter's as good as the first one, but I don't know, it's not exactly the same, you know? It's just kind of introducing the school setting, I guess. I don't think I've mentioned this before but, the boys are eighteen and in their last year of high school. I know the age and the school year don't really match up, but just pretend that they do.

**Chapter Two: Snow**- Stan gives Wendy her roses and she likes them.

* * *

Stan was humiliated when he showed up at the bus stop with the large bouquet of roses. Kyle eyed him strangely while Kenny and Eric burst into uncontrollable laughter. Stan tried to act like it was nothing as he shifted the flowers out of their view, but the light blush on his cheeks couldn't be resisted.

"What, Stan, are you going to a wedding or something?" Eric asked, "Oh my god, does this have to do with the Wendy tension?"

Stan turned to Kyle. "You _told_ him?"

"What? No!"

"Everyone knows about it, Stan," Kenny informed him, "Everyone knows every time you fight. You're just now realizing that?"

Stan shrugged. "How the hell was I supposed to know?"

"Because girls always vent to their best friends, and Bebe, a.k.a. the school's biggest gossip, is her best friend," Kenny said.

"Why roses, dude?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow into his curly hair.

Stan nervously shifted from foot to foot. "I don't know. I thought I should do something special to get her back this time. Something like, really romantic. And roses… roses are like, romantic flowers, right?"

"Jesus Christ," Kyle mumbled, "Dude, I think we lost you." He walked away to the bus stop sign, shaking his head.

Stan confusedly turned to Kenny, who explained. "He's just kinda… I don't know, man. We haven't seen much of you lately, you know? I guess he just misses you."

"I talk to him every fucking day!" Stan whispered irritably.

"Yeah, on instant messaging. And what do you usually talk about?"

Stan paused to think for a moment. "Uh… school… TV… Wendy…"

"Bingo! Look man, we're really happy for you and Wendy, but it's getting a bit out of hand."

"Out of hand?" Stan asked, as though it was a statement he'd never heard of before.

Kenny sighed. "Yeah, man. Even when you're not with her, you're always talking about her. We only have one more year of high school, and we just want to spend it as best we can. With our friends. With you."

Stan opened his mouth to reply, but a loud screeching noise indicated that the bus had arrived.

* * *

"Guess who!"

Wendy giggled behind Stan's hands, but soon remembered that she was mad at him. "Don't touch me."

Stan obediently let go, his hands moving behind his back. "Hey," he said lamely.

"If you think you're going to come crawling back to me without so much as an apology, you are seriously mistaken, Stanley Marsh."

He felt his smile falter a bit as he tried not to relate her irritated tone to the one in his dream the night before. "Can I at least give you something?"

"What? A gift?" Wendy asked, irritably flipping her hair out of her face, "You can't just come here and win me back with a… oh my god, those are beautiful!"

She reached out and took the bouquet from him, looking in awe at the flowers. Stan grinned at the astonished expression on her face. Who knew flowers could make someone so happy?

"Like them?"

Wendy looked up at him. "Like them? I love them! Oh my god, Stan! Who knew you could be so romantic? I've always loved roses."

Man, this was just working out perfectly! "I know." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a warm make-up kiss. But they were forced to break apart early by the sudden entrance of Bebe.

"God damn, it's hot out there!" she said loudly, shoving an empty water bottle into the locker next to Wendy. She smiled at Wendy, but then saw Stan. "Come crawling back already?" she asked.

He shrugged sheepishly. "I can't leave her for more than a day!"

Bebe tied her short blonde hair into a bun at the back of her head and searched through her locker until she found yet another water bottle. Noticing Stan's strange look, she rolled her eyes. "I told you that it's really hot outside! Gotta stay hydrated!" She slammed her locker shut and strutted down the hallway, winking at a few guys as she passed them.

Wendy watched her turn the corner before looking back at Stan. "Gosh. Stan, I don't know what to say!"

"You don't have to say anything," Stan told her, pulling her in for another hug.

For a moment she squeezed back, before pulling away again. "You smell like dog," she said bluntly.

"Wow, thanks. I give you roses and you tell me I smell like dog. Fair trade, I'd say."

She giggled slightly. "No, I mean, you smell icky. When's the last time you changed your clothes?"

"I don't know, last night?"

"Ugh, shower in the mornings," she teased playfully, "I'd rather you smell like tropical paradise than mangy dog from the gutters." With that, she kissed him on the cheek and skipped off to her next class.

Stan rolled his eyes and opened his own locker, searching for his chemistry book. He was surprised that it had all turned out so well. It was weird that Wendy loved roses. How had he known that? She'd probably told him, and he'd just had it as a conscious memory.

He would have let his mind wander back to the dream if he wouldn't have had to remember the way Wendy had been completely paranoid. In the bathroom, she looked so angry. Her face was all shadowy and she was advancing on him with her arms out. Now that Stan remembered it vividly, it looked like she had wanted to… kill him.

The idea almost made him laugh. Sure, Wendy was a complete nutcase, but she wouldn't hurt anybody. Especially Stan. She loved Stan! He finally found the algebra textbook and slammed the locker shut, only to find a face inches from his own. "SHIT!" he screamed, jumping back and tripping over his backpack and falling onto the floor.

Wendy gasped from behind his locker door and helped him up, dropping the roses onto the tile floor. He was breathing heavily as Wendy looked into his eyes, smiling slightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you just freaked me out."

"Oh, I'm pretty blindingly gorgeous, huh?"

Stan grinned and nodded. "Yeah, you're stunning enough to scare anybody like that."

She giggled and took his hands in her own. "Well, I really did have to be getting to class so... see ya!"

Stan couldn't help but look at her ass as she briskly walked down the hallway. He was too distracted to notice the roses were still on the ground until Eric walked by. "Aw, did the princess not like her flowers? Does prince charming have to go ride his pretty horse all the way back to his castle now?"

"Fuck you, fat ass," Stan snapped, picking up the flowers. He'd have to give them to Wendy again later, and wasn't sure he could handle carrying the flowers around for the rest of the morning.

It was Wendy, he reminded himself, he loved her, and she was worth being humiliated in front of the entire school. Seriously.

As his mind had taken over, he felt something wet against the palm of his hand. It was just water, and he looked inside the plastic wrapping of the flowers. Inside sat a few globs of half-melted snow. Hmm… that was strange. After wiping the ice water off onto his jeans, he remembered something Bebe had said earlier.

"_God damn, it's hot out there!" _He looked out the window to see a bright sunny day and not a spot of snow on the ground. Strange. What was the last snow he remembered? It was snowing in his dream last night, and a few days ago, but it was all gone now. Hmm.

"You shouldn't crease your eyebrows like that," came a voice, "You'll get wrinkles."

Stan turned to see Kyle standing behind him, lazily clutching a geometry textbook. "Hi Kyle."

"So, what did Wendy think of her flowers?" he asked.

"She liked them, but I fell and she dropped them. I'll give them back to her at lunch."

Kyle nodded with a face that said he really didn't care. "So… you want to… uh, hang out later?"

"Um… I might be doing something with…"

"Wendy, I know," Kyle interrupted bitterly.

Stan was slightly irritated. "Kyle, she's my girlfriend! I have to spend time with her!"

"What makes her so much more important than your friends?" Kyle asked, "Never mind, that was stupid. I get it. We're just your friends."

"I'm sorry, Kyle," Stan admitted, "I just… I love her man."

Kyle smiled. "I could kind of tell. Why else would you make yourself look like a fucking princess with those flowers? And you told me last night."

"Oh."

"Stan, I just kind of… we only have one more year of high school…"

Stan interrupted. "I know, Kenny told me."

"We need some guy time," Kyle said, "Just you and me and Kenny and fat ass."

"We'll do that, I swear, but I just need a bit of time with Wendy. If I blow her off right after we fought, then she'll get pissed again."

Kyle nodded. "I get it, it's cool, man. Just don't forget about us single losers over here." He grinned.

"I wouldn't really consider Kenny single."

"I wouldn't consider his fuck-and-ditch thing a relationship either."

The two boys laughed, and Stan had to wipe his wet hand on his pants again. "It's weird. These flowers have snow on them."

"How'd they get snow on them?" Kyle asked, "It's one of the few sunny days of the year. Not a single snowflake. It's so awesome."

"Yeah, but it's weird, huh?"

Kyle shrugged. "Where'd you get them?"

Stan sighed. That morning, he'd woken up early to go get Wendy's roses, but when he came downstairs, there were already some in a vase in the kitchen He had assumed they were his mother's and just took them. "I… they were in my house."

"Hmm… that's weird. But whatever. I have to get to geometry before Flabby Maddie takes my seat." Flabby Maddie was a girl in their school who had a huge crush on Kyle, but she was also a slob, so Kyle didn't like her much. But he always complained that she took his favorite seat in geometry when he was late.

Stan just nodded and Kyle quickly walked down the hallway, keeping his eyes peeled for Flabby Maddie. Stan decided to just put the flowers in his locker and walked off to class. Wendy may be worth humiliating himself, but he didn't have to if it wasn't necessary.

* * *

As he sat down at his lunch table, he was forced to ignore the laughter the roses brought him once again. He quickly handed them to Wendy and she smiled brightly.

"Thanks so much, Stan," she said, "I was worried that I'd lost them."

Eric rolled his eyes. "They're just gonna die. If you lost them, it wouldn't be that bad."

"Fuck you, fat ass," Wendy snapped.

Kyle and Kenny sat down next to each other, laughing and talking cheerfully. Stan gave Kyle a casual greeting, but Kyle just waved, continuing his conversation with Kenny. Stan was a bit let down; usually Kyle was really excited to see him. But instead of lingering, he turned to Wendy.

"So, what do you want to do later?" he asked.

She shrugged. "We should go to the mall and see a movie."

"Watch Orphan, that movie was freaky," Eric suggested.

Kyle turned around. "It was. But Stan's already seen it."

"Yeah I have," Stan agreed, "What about something funny?"

"What about The Proposal?" Wendy asked.

Stan groaned inwardly. He really had no interest in some chick flick with fluffy romance and sappy endings. "Sure. Why not? Should be funny."

"Yes!" Wendy said excitedly.

Eric reached onto her plate and grabbed a French fry. "Damn chick movies. Gonna puke my ass off."

"Your whole body is ass," Kyle snapped, "You'd die."

Kenny laughed, and the two proceeded to make jokes about what would happen if Eric actually did puke his ass off. Wendy was still looking at her roses, and Stan's mind couldn't help but wander to the dream.

He knew it was just a nightmare, but it just seemed so real. Wendy had actually scared the living shit out of him. Now that she sat in front of him, she looked so sweet and innocent, but he'd seen how angry she could get. But would she really freak out like that? What if one day he actually did do something that bad? What would happen?

She was looking at him with a curious face. "Stan? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, uh, no. I was just thinking."

Wendy continued to look worried. "You looked pretty upset. What is it?"

Now Kyle and Kenny were intently watching the conversation as Eric took their food.

"Wendz, are you still… upset about anything?" he asked.

She looked confused. "Upset? You mean about last night?"

"Yeah, about anything I guess. Prom, Beth Connolly, sixth grade?"

"No, I try to forget those things," she said awkwardly, "What is it, Stan? I'm not mad at you at all."

He shrugged. "I guess it's nothing, then. I just don't want to have any tension between us."

"Please, don't be stupid," she said, "We may have an unstable relationship, but we still care about each other."

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

Eric made puking sounds into his hands, and Kenny and Kyle were laughing.

Stan just looked down at his shoes, flicking the little bit of snow off of the soles. Wait… snow?

* * *

I know this was a bit suckish, but the beginning always is. And a time in South Park where it's not snowing? IMPOSSIBLE! Hey, it can't snow all year round. It isn't Antarctica.

So, please review if you love me, if you hate me, or if you really don't care about me.

And it's ironic, because after I wrote chapter 1, I found out that I had a great-grandmother named Lena. Leena....Lena.... similarities!

See ya soon!!


	3. The Garden

_Leena_

I know it's been a long wait. I've had a lot of shit at school and what not, and it's sucked. But anyway, I'll update as much as I can.

**IKyman  
**Kyle's a heart-to-heart kind of guy. Cartman's word for that would be: "fag". JK Ha, that's how I imagine Flabby Maddie! It's okay, Kyle doesn't dig the girls. KyCart, Style, K2, that boy's got all odds against him. GO KY! And thanks. I'm worried that this chapter may ruin it.

**Xxforget-me-notxX  
**Creepy and awesome, huh? Crawsome? Ugh, that sounds like seafood. If you're imagining Wendy coming into your room with a giant knife, I think you should call in some professional help. Unless it's just some random dead celebrity.

**KennyIsASexyAngel  
**Cute? Cute like a puppy or cute like Kyle's hat or Kenny's muffled language? Or cute like Kenny wearing Kyle's hat and talking in his muffled language? You're right on the nail there, Kenny is such a sexy angel. Maybe a devil though- he went to hell, did he not?

**Hazel-Beka  
**The MSN names were fun to make up. And I actually went through the same thing Stan did. I typed it, I was like WTF, then I was like haha, and then I said that this wasn't the time to be perverted.  
I'm glad I got the dream thing right! I was writing and trying to put myself in some dreamlike sequence. I finally got there when I got one of those chlorine tablets out of my pool and breathed in and out and in and out. Heeeheeeheee.  
Same here. We girls always look like possessive weirdos if we freak out, but boys are too stupid to understand that you're not supposed to ditch a chick at her prom! Stan does need to work on his BF skills. He needs to take a frickin class.  
Leena is just a little girl! What could possibly go wrong?  
Oh my gosh, speaking of that! I went back to read ch1 of FFWF, and I was like *puke*! That was absolute shit writing! I'll probably look back on this next February and be like *puke* too. But I guess it's a good thing, 'cause it means I'm getting somewhat better.  
This one is fun to experiment with the voice. It's not just the day in the life of a teenage boy. It's more... sophisticated, like you said. Like the whole thing's being written by Kadira.  
I wrote this chapter, and then I just read your review "roses are the way to a girl's heart." I wrote "Roses are the key to the girls heart." Weird.....  
Mean Girls was awesome! Janice was funny.  
IC! Yay! My characters are never IC! I'm so happy! *huggles*

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys like cream pie in the sky. Totally.

I don't know what to think of this chap yet. I'm tired and hungry, and I have no idea what I'm saying.

**Chapter Three: The Garden**- Stan feels a bit awkward.

* * *

Stan walked into the house quietly, trying his best not to bother his parents. They would try to talk to him, and he only had a half hour before he had to pick up Wendy.

The living room was empty, so he quickly padded across it and began climbing the stairs.

"Stanley!" his mother called, "Can you come in here for a second?"

He groaned and slapped his forehead. "Yeah, Mom!" Throwing his neck back in irritation, he slouched down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he'd heard his mother's voice. "What?"

She was looking through her purse a bit desperately. "Did you take any money off of this counter?"

"No," Stan replied honestly. He never stole from his parents unless it was beer or something that he wasn't supposed to be drinking.

Sharon looked at his face, searching for a twitch or falter that would indicate lying. "Well, I had about $40 sitting right here, and now it's gone."

"Wasn't me," her son replied in a monotone, anxious to take a shower before his date.

She sighed and nodded, deciding she believed him. When Stan noticed the empty vase on the kitchen table, he added. "But I did, uh, take your flowers for Wendy."

"What?" Sharon asked distantly, still searching the confines of her purse.

He groaned and repeated the statement. "I took your roses. I needed to give them to Wendy."

"Roses?" Sharon said, "Hm… I don't remember any roses, son."

"They were right there on the counter."

She shrugged. "Well, I don't remember. But that doesn't matter. Now go upstairs and let me find the money."

Stan nodded and retreated back up the stairs with a tiny smile on his face. He'd stolen the flowers and she didn't even notice! Not that stealing flowers was a huge deal, but he usually got busted for every little screw up he made.

But no matter, he didn't have time to linger on being a bad ass. He had a date to get to.

* * *

The day just got weirder and weirder. His date with Wendy had gone strangely. They had skipped the movie because Bebe had convinced her to watch it with her. Instead, they got some coffee at Starbucks. Wendy was acting nervous and shy, which was unusual for someone as outspoken as her. But the one thing that bothered him was what she was wearing. It was a pink dress that he distinctly recognized. Even though it was just an outfit, it still seemed eerie to him. Now he was home, and everything in his head seemed twice as strange. Especially Wendy.

Kenny had texted him numerous times, but Stan knew he was just giving him a guilt trip about not hanging out with him, Kyle, and Eric. Hadn't Kyle told him that they were cool?

And they were totally overreacting. Sure, it was the last year they'd go to school together. Stan had a football scholarship at the state college. Kenny had gotten a job as an assistant manager at Little Caesar's Pizza, but he was moving to Ohio so he could work at his cousin's place. Kyle was going to Julliard because he wanted to be a lawyer and he already had a scholarship, which wasn't a surprise to anybody. Eric was going to take some classes at Colorado Community College, and was the only one who would be anywhere near Stan. Unfortunately.

But it wasn't like they wouldn't ever talk to each other again. Phones were invented for a reason. Probably not that reason, but it had to be one of them. There was also e-mail and IM and Facebook and MySpace and Twitter and almost any other website had some way to communicate. Why were they acting like this was the end of the world?

He had to talk to Kyle. Kyle seemed the most upset about this, but unfortunately, Kyle never shared his feelings. But he'd been lucky with him this morning, so maybe he could be lucky again.

His fingers automatically glided across the phone on Kyle's cell number; even his body had memorized it.

"Hello?"

Stan cleared his throat. "Hey."

"Oh, Stan! Hi."

"Uhm, what's up?" He couldn't help but beat around the bush.

"Not much, just hanging out with Kenny."

Kenny? When the hell did he start hanging out with just Kenny? "Is fat ass there?"

"Nope. Just us. Aren't you supposed to be with Wendy?"

It almost seemed like a replay of last night's IM conversation. "Uh, she wasn't feeling well, and went home."

"Oh, that su… wait one sec." There was a pause on the other line, and he could hear Kyle laughing at something Kenny was doing. "Sorry. What were we talking about?"

"N-nothing. I uh… just had a question."

"Shoot."

Stan sighed and tripped over his words. "So, like, remember how you were, like, really pissed at me earlier?"

He could hear Kyle hesitate. "…yeah…"

"I was just wondering, like, what's the big deal? It's not like we'll never talk to each other again."

Now anyone could hear Kyle's pause; it lasted almost a whole minute before he said "You want to spend time with Wendy again, don't you?"

"What?"

"You… never mind."

Stan sighed. He hadn't answered the question. "But why were you so upset?"

"Just because… Stan, let's just forget it, okay? I just… I really… you know I… just… this is…"

He could hear Kyle getting increasingly agitated and stopped him. "It's okay, Kyle. I get it." A lie.

"Okay," Kyle didn't buy it either, "I'm gonna go. Me and Ken were kind of in the middle of something."

"Oh, okay. Fine. See ya."

Kyle clicked the phone off and Stan listened to the dial tone. Why wasn't Kyle open with him anymore? Why was he hanging with only Kenny? Why hadn't he been invited? What were they in the middle of?

He decided for the second night in a row just to sleep on it. It helped with the roses, so maybe it could help with his confusion.

* * *

_It was snowing once again, but Stan couldn't feel the bitter cold. The crunching of the snow under his feet seemed to be the only sound in the entire area where he was walking. It was the alleyway where he'd met that weird girl. Everything was exactly the same, except something, something was different. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he looked around the vacant alley. It was too silent and too still. Like none of it was even real._

_He strained his ears to hear something, and the silence seemed to build energy. It was like the loud screaming siren often heard before one passes out, except he wasn't woozy. The volume grew and grew until he winced against it and squinted his blue eyes shut._

_"Hello."_

_Stan's eyes flew open and he jumped back. "Oh... crap... Lisa, yeah."_

_Leena looked at him with her head cocked to one side. "Leena," she corrected, her lips forming the smallest of smiles. "Why are you acting funny, Stan?"_

_"Funny?" he repeated, "I'm not acting funny, am I?" Just as he said this, he felt his left eye twitch._

_She giggled and it seemed to echo endlessly through his brain. And as he watched, her laugh didn't seem to match up with her lips. "Did you see the pretty flowers I planted?" she asked suddenly, taking his hand and leading him to a small flowerbed behind Petal's Gifts. There were two dozen roses, planted in four straight rows of six. Each flower stood perfectly straight and each one looked almost exactly the same. "Do you like them?"_

_"Yeah, they're cool," Stan said distantly._

_Leena bent down next to the plants and pulled out a watering can. "I named each rose. But I can't tell you their names, 'cause they're secret."_

_"Why are they secret?" Stan asked._

_She looked up, her sparkling brown eyes serious, "I can tell you someday," she said, "But not right now. They're still growing."_

_"Hey, uh, Leena?" She met his eyes to show that she was listening. "You were right about how roses represent love and stuff."_

_Her pink lips turned up in a smile. "What makes you say that?"_

_"I gave them to Wendy, my girlfriend."_

_"Ooh!" she squealed, turning her full attention to him, "Tell me about her. What's she look like?"_

_Stan paused. "She's got black hair and blue eyes. And... she's... uh... tall." He gestured his arms to show that he was at a loss for words. "She really liked them."_

_"I knew it. Roses are the key to the heart." She turned back to her own roses. "My daddy had a big rose garden," she said distantly, "there were millions of them, as far as the eye could see. I used to imagine that I could lie on top of the little red petals and then they'd carry me away over the hill."_

_Stan blinked. "The hill?"_

_"Oh, there was a hill behind Daddy's property. The flowers went all the way up, and I always wanted to go over that hill. I used to think it was like a parallel universe. There were unicorns and ponies and bunnies, and a big lake where they all drank together."_

_He tried to veer his mind away from any thoughts of hippies and sighed. "That sounds cool."_

_She nodded. "It was. And Daddy used to name the roses after Mommy. There was this pretty rose right by the kitchen window. It always stood with just the tiniest tilt, and its petals stayed soft all year round. Daddy said that was my Mommy's flower."_

_"Where was your mommy?"_

_"She died when I was born," Leena replied, "Daddy said that I was her last connection to her."_

_Stan bit his lip before asking, "Where's your daddy?"_

_Leena stood up and looked at Stan. "I have to go, Stan." She gave him a tight hug around his waist, "Bye!" And just as suddenly, she skipped away, humming a Mother Goose rhyme._

_Stan looked down at the roses with a clench in his stomach. What was up with Leena and her family?_

_He stared at the roses intently. That's when something seemed to happen. Just one rose, the one in the top left hand corner, seemed to become redder. He bent down and looked closer as one petal seemed to elongate at its tip. Just a little bit, until it fell like a drop of water. Except... the droplet was red. Another little red droplet began dripping off of the petal, and Stan caught it. That wasn't what water felt like... it was thick... like blood. Then the petal started dripping like rain, so many little red dots falling onto the fresh white snow. Stan tried to stop it and took the delicate petal between his forefinger and thumb. A small rip split the very end of the soft material, and the blood began pouring out of it as if it was a head wound. Stan felt himself become nauseous and wiped his hands off on the snow._

* * *

"FUCK!" Stan yelled as he sat straight up in bed.

* * *

I wasn't too happy with the way I did the Leena scene. It was hard to describe the weird blood roses the way I wanted to. There's a lot more describing Leena now, and she's a bit less distant.

Hope you like this, and I'll try to update quicker. Night!

-Lori

PS- I'm a princess.


End file.
